


Rouge Roomies

by 1JettaPug



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crushes, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Roommates, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: "...And that's why you don't fire grenades at boxes full of explosive rubber chickens, kiddos." James Jesse smiled widely.Cold frowned. "Sounds more like why you don't lead the Flash back to your hideout, Jesse."Both of the Tricksters turned their heads and sent him a scowl at the same time. "WE KNOW!"





	

"...And that's why you don't fire grenades at boxes full of explosive rubber chickens, kiddos." James Jesse smiled widely.

Cold frowned. "Sounds more like why you don't lead the Flash back to your hideout, Jesse."

Both of the Tricksters turned their heads and sent him a scowl at the same time. "WE KNOW!"

Everyone was crowded into a large booth at the back of Saints & Sinners, listening to the tale of the Trickster's about how he and his son lost their largest hideout yesterday.

"-So anyway, what was I talking about?" Jesse regathered himself. "Oh right! So because of our little 'Flash' infestation, Axel and I need to find somewhere to stay for a little while."

"So where will you two be staying?" Lashawn asked, swirling around her fry in ketchup.

"They can always stay in a hotel." Roy mentioned.

"True," Axel said. "But we lost almost all of our paper money in the fire. We don't want to use any cards unless it's absolutely necessary." He crossed his arms and frowned at his drink.

"Doesn't needing a place to stay qualify for that?" Hartley asked them.

Jesse shook his finger at him and grinned, "Not when we have sooooo many _wonderful_ and _kind_ friends who would be willing to help us... _for free_. It would just be until we pulled a few heists and got back on our feet."

Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. Someone was going to get the short end of the stick and end up babysitting both of the Tricksters for a few weeks.

"-Look! We're the CCPD's most wanted whenever we break out, and we don't do short-term hideouts! But, y'know, it's fine! Leave a man and his son out on the streets with a dozens boxes of TNT and fake dog vomit."

"Enough with the dramatics, Axel." Cold set his drink down on the table. "Someone will gladly take you in. Rouges look after their own, after all."

"You offering, Lenny?" Jesse smiled at him.

"No," He shook his head. "Mick and Lisa are already crashing at my place. Someone else," he looked around the table. "Will have to do it."

"Sooooo," Jesse smirked evilly, waving his hands a little as he spoke. "Do we have any takers~?" He asked with that special grin of his.

Axel chuckled, "Yeah! Which one of you wants to be roomies with us?" His smile got crookeder with each word he said. Everyone at the table shrank back just a little bit at the uncomfortable combination of the Tricksters' stares.

Visions of the Tricksters destroying their hideouts/apartments flashed through everyone's minds.

Lashawn could just see the Tricksters trying to hook her toaster up to a grenade launcher.

Roy could just see them throwing knives through his canvases.

Digger could hardly imagine sharing any space with the two of them for any length of time.

Mark was still uncomfortable around Jesse after the whole Christmas fiasco.

Everyone started looking at each other uncomfortably, wishing that the one next to them would be the one to speak up first. Jesse gave it a few more seconds before he blew up.

"Well don't all speak up at once!" Jesse closed his eyes in irritation and got up, shoving Mark and Digger aside with dramatic flare. Axel jumped from the booth and to his father's side.

"It's fuckin' fine. Hope you guys are cool with us sleeping on park benches," Axel huffed, dusting off his jacket and giving the others the kicked puppy expression. He stuffed one of his hands into his jacket pocket and snatched their bags from the floor.

"Probably going to blow some homeless people up to blow off some steam!" Jesse added in, hoping the others would fall for their bait.

They started to leave when the others kicked Hartley out of the booth. He about tripped onto Axel, but he caught his arm and steadied himself.

Axel chuckled, "Well _somebody_ really doesn't want me to leave~" He turned around and gave Hartley his most dashing smile.

"Ah," Jesse clapped his hands together. "So you've finally picked out our victim- I mean host!"

"Axel," Hartley said, turning his head to shoot the other Rouges a dirty look. "Would you and Jesse like to crash at my apartment?"

Axel looked at his father, and Jesse looked at Hartley. They both nodded and said, "Nah,"

Hartley's jaw dropped. "W- What!?"

"Just kidding!" Axel giggled happily.

"Of course, I must admit I did not expect you to be the one to take us in, Piper." Jesse smiled at him. "But what the hell! We'll have a grand ol' time! Staying up late, gouging your neighbor's eyes out, making hot chocolate... It'll be fun!"

"Sure... fun, right." Hartley murmured, glancing back at the others with a look that screamed 'HELP ME!'. No one seemed to take pity on the poor piper.

"Abso-freaking-lutely~!" Axel laughed. He noticed as Hartley pinched his leather jacket in deep thought, and he took it as an opportunity to loop an arm behind his back and pick him up. "You're the best, Pipes~!" Hartley squeaked indignantly from being picked up and jostled like a sack of potatoes.

"Axel, put me down! Put me down!" he protested, especially given their awkward positioning. He pushed at Axel's chest, managing to feel how toned and solid it was. It temporarily distracted him, but he did managed to wriggle free. He stood solidly on the ground, wondering how in the world he was going to manage two Tricksters sleeping under his roof.


End file.
